Yellow Brick Road
by alter-sweet-ego
Summary: While others go to the Seelie Court, Alec stays at Magnus's place. Gilligan's Island, you know. / first written on Russian and then translated to English, so don't blame me if I did something wrong 3


**A YELLOW BRICK ROAD**

Jace stood up, knocking his chair back violently. "You are not taking Clary to the Seelie Court without me and _that is final!_"

Clary stared at him with her mouth open. He was flushed with anger, teeth gritted, veins corded in his neck. He was also avoiding looking at her.

"I can take care of Clary," Alec said, and there was hurt in his voice—whether because Jace had doubted his abilities or because of something else, Clary wasn't sure.

"Alec," said Jace, his eyes locked with his friend's. "No. You can't."

Alec swallowed. "We're going," he said. He spoke the words like an apology. "Jace—a request from the Seelie Court—it would be stupid to ignore it. Besides, Isabelle's probably already told them we're coming."

"There is no chance I'm going to let you do this, Alec," Jace said in a dangerous voice. "I'll wrestle you to the ground if I have to."

"While that does sound tempting," said Magnus, flipping his long silk sleeves back, "there is another way."

"What other way? This is a directive from the Clave. I can't just weasel out of it."

"But I can." Magnus grinned. "Never doubt my weaseling abilities, Shadowhunter, for they are epic and memorable in their scope. I specifically enchanted the contract with the Inquisitor so that I could let you go for a short time if I desired, as long as another of the Nephilim was willing to take your place."

"Where are we going to find another—Oh," Alec said meekly. "You mean me."

Jace's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, now you don't _want_ to go to the Seelie Court?"

Alec flushed. "I think it's more important for you to go than me. You're Valentine's son, I'm sure you're the one the Queen really wants to see. Besides, you're charming."

Jace glared at him.

"Maybe not at the moment," Alec amended. "But you're _usually_ charming. And faeries are very susceptible to charm."

"Plus, if you stay here, I've got the whole first season of _Gilligan's Island_ on DVD," Magnus said.

**Cassandra Clare, «City Of Ashes»****  
**

**.  
**

"You are very gifted, really," Alec said softly as the door behind his friends had been closed.

Magnus turn to him, raising his eyebrows.

"Not that I doubted it, but—" he gave a little smile. "It would be nice to know what exactly do you mean."

Alec shifted from foot to foot, feeling awkward. He usually acted like this if he was worried about something, and Magnus could be surprised - hey, there was nothing to worry about! – but he felt the same way now. His heart was doing crazy dances somewhere around his throat.

They haven't been together – without another's ears and eyes – for a long time.

They haven't been together for a long time especially since the honor to look after Jace fell on Magnus. No, he wasn't mad about this: this Shadowhunter really needed his help, and the Inquisitor went too far away in her weird management methods, so… He wasn't mad. But he can't help feeling upset he lived not alone anymore.

"I mean, your weaseling abilities are really epic. And memorable in their scope."

"Oh, yes, I'm magnificent," Magnus made a meaningful pause. "At all points, you know."

Alec raised his chin, and it looked so nervous so Magnus grinned. Sometimes the Nephilim behaved like he was totally afraid of him, sometimes the Nephilim chose his words carefully and dashed aside from the tender touches. Sometimes the Nephilim was too shy even to touch Magnus in response.

And he never kissed Magnus first.

Magnus perfectly understood the reasons of Alec's behavior – well, it wasn't difficult to figure out. Alec was a reserved person who knew nothing about his own attractiveness and who used to hide his own feelings and "the real him" from everybody. And most of all, from himself. From the real him. Yes, it's a tautology, and, perhaps, Magnus shouldn't even think about getting himself in all this, but… At first he just wanted to help.

Oh, no, it's a lie. At first he just wanted to touch these black hair, to throw back this long fringe from this beautiful face, to kiss these bright lips and to make these blue eyes darken with willing and pleasure. And only then he found himself wishing "to help". But to help was always a pretty harmful activity. Hell is paved with good intentions – or something like that.

Magnus hemmed.

"What?" asked Alec nervously.

"Nothing." Could he answer something like _I think my willing to help you led me nowhere on this yellow brick road, oh my darling_? He couldn't.

Such a beautiful self-deception. Exactly what Magnus has always avoided, because there was nothing as much dangerous as the lies to himself. You think it would be great, and funny, and very nice, but after all you find yourself drawing in the cold water or sticking deep in the web. The web was what he felt for Alec, and the cold water was what Alec felt for Jace.

And all together it was a stupid full circle, so "Nothing" was the best thing to say.

"_Gilligan's Island,_" Magnus remembered. He needed to divert his attention from these terrible thoughts. "First season. Do you want to watch it or not?"

"I don't even know what your _Gilligan's Island_ is—"

"Series. Well, there are seven survivors, and after the crash of their airliner they find themselves on a deserted island and decide to join a kind of Robinson Crusoe lifestyle. Bob Denver is Gilligan and—" Magnus paused.

Alec looked at him with a strange expression on his face. With a strange expression which said very clearly that he had no idea what Magnus was talking about.

Okay. It's not so bad. Anyway he had already seen this series before. Honestly, for a two times.

Magnus didn't like returning to his own memories, but returning to beautiful films – yes, please. Why not? If there was enough time, of course, because usually he had a lot of clients and no reason to reject them, maybe only for the parties he gave, but now…

But now he had to stay at home looking after Jace Wayland and it was good that his name of the High Warlock of Brooklyn gave him opportunity to be a little choosy. He didn't make any job for a few days and it was hard to be sad about it when he stand in front of Alec Lightwood who was a little embarrassed, a little bewildered, and a little… annoyed?

"Alexander," Magnus asked gently touching Alec's chin with his fingers. "Are you upset?"

Obeying this soft touch Alec raise his head to meet Magnus's eyes.

"For what?"

"Well, you've got a request from the Seelie Court," Magnus quoted his words, "and it would be stupid to ignore it. Besides, Isabelle's probably already told them you're coming."

Alec closed his eyes, and so the liquid blue sky hid under the dark bar of lashes. Such a pity. Magnus could endlessly look in these skies.

"I doubt that anyone there was waiting for me," Alec said, his words sounded bitter. "I doubt there was a special request for me."

"Well," Magnus moved closer. "But I'm here and I'm always waiting for you. And here you've always get a special request."

Chairman Meow made an offended sound from the far corner of the corridor they were in. Obviously he wasn't agree with Magnus – or, maybe, just wanted to appeal for Magnus's prudence, and it would be pretty necessary right now.

He absolutely shouldn't said what he said.

It was almost a promise.

Should he go so far with someone who could feel the same – not for him?

"Thank you", Alec smiled and then flushed.

He was so beautiful with this blush on his cheeks, and maybe Magnus shouldn't do this, but he learned to him.

"And what about the others?"asked Magnus. He felt two things at the same time. The first was an irresistible willing to kiss and the second was a stupid childish tendency to make all of his offenses heard, to make Alec feel sorry for that. "Don't you worry they go to the Seelie Court without you?"

If he were Alec, he'd worry about it. Jace was too explosive, and Clary was too reckless, and the mundie… well, he was too mondie at all. Isabelle was the only one of them who didn't give any reason to worry about.

This girl not only had a great since of style, her brain either worked the right way – except the fact she'd always dated very, very weird persons. But it would be strange for Magnus to judge.

"No," Alec shrugged. "Well, I'm— I care about them, but—"

"But what?"

An irresistible willing to kiss won this battle. Magnus softly slid his lips on the light-blushed cheeks, from the temple to the corner of lips, stopped for a second and then pulled away.

Alec lost his breath at this moment.

"They will be okay," he whispered.

"Okay," Magnus confirmed letting his hand go under Alec's faded black sweater.

Maybe, he should end this. Help Alec – like he was going at first, and then send it all – oh, Angel! – to Hell. Get away from the cold water and the web at the same time. Maybe.

And maybe he could try – and become a winner.

All those who were going on the yellow brick road were begging for something. The Scarecrow needed a brain, the Tin Woodman needed a heart, the Coward Lion needed courage.

Magnus needs Alec.

All those who were going on the yellow brick road got what they wanted. The Scarecrow got his brain, the Tin Woodman got his heart and the Coward Lion got his courage.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"Look, this _Gilligan's Island_—Umm, is it interesting?"

Magnus grinned. "You can't even imagine how interesting it is."

Anyway they wouldn't watch further the opening. Because kissing is much more interesting, right?


End file.
